thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Микулия Грионьо
Микулия Грионьо '- крестьянка из Асмодина в Вельзенской Империи, одна из множества пострадавших от герцога Сатериазиса Веномании. После Дела Веномании, она начала новую жизнь как цветочница в Королевстве Эльфегорт, также известная как 'Цветок Плато. История Юность После смерти её бабушки, Микулия стала одержима демоном Уныния ещё в чреве своей матери, влиявшего на неё до появления на свет. Она была рождена своими биологическими родителями примерно в 118 году, позже брошена на обочине. Впоследствии, она была найдена и удочерена семьёй фермеров, выращивавших рис в деревне Абито.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Высмеиваемая родителями за свой низкий интеллект и неудовлетворенная тем, что была слишком бедной даже для игр с куклой,The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 2 несчастная Микулия надеялась, что будет спасена прекрасным принцем.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Дело Веномании leftВ феврале 136 года восемнадцатилетняя Микулия встретилась с герцогом Сатериазисом Веноманией и увлеклась им, видя в нём принца, о котором она всегда мечтала. Обольщенная, позже она сбежала в его особняк в Ласаланде, присоединлась к его гарему похищенных женщин и получила изумрудный кулон от герцога за возвращение к нему.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Удовлетворяя его желания, она была среди женщин,которые были с герцогом в Апреле того года. Когда она сидела на его коленях, пришла I.R., и, прежде чем подойти к посетителю, Сатериазис ссадил Микулию на землю. После их обсуждения, I.R. подошла к Микулии и поручила своё "тело" молодой девушке. Микулия приняла задание, и после того, как волшебница покинула свой сосуд, безжизненное тело рухнуло в её руки. Держа его, она смотрела, как герцог и I.R. уходят.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 Когда они ушли, она начала играть с безжизненным телом, одевая его как куклу. Случайно наткнувшаяся на неё Лукана Окто сказала, что волшебница будет вне себя. Микулия спросила почему, и Лукана объяснила, что тело не кукла. Опечаленная, Микулия надулась, чего никогда себе не позволяла, но взволнованно отметила, насколько милее это было в особняке. Когда она собиралась накрасить губы тела, Лукана удержала её сказав, что тоже будет рисовать на её лице, если она не остановится. Микулия попыталась возразить, но Лукана холодно сказала ей, что она будет неузнаваема и заметила кулон, который она носила. Микулия подтвердила, что это изумруд и объяснила, почему ей был дан этот подарок. На вопрос, любит ли она герцога, Микулия воскликнула что любит его, говоря, что он в отличие от её родителей никогда не называл её глупой; поймав ход мысли, она прыгнула на Лукану, говоря что её она тоже очень любит. Вспомнив о Гумине Глассред, Микулия опустила свою голову, говоря что не любит её. После короткой паузы, Лукана сказала ей, что считает, если бы все ладили, для герцога Веномании было бы лучше. В противоречии высказав свои сомнения, розововолосая женщина сказала, что она уверена, Микулия и Гумина смогут подружиться, несморя на их различное происхождение, говоря, что они могут быть похожи.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Как только Сатериазис и волшебница вернулись из путешествия, тело вернулось обратно, и Микулия вернулась к ублажению прихотей герцога.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 В это время, ей дали куклу для игр и в конечном счете, Демон Уныния перешёл из неё в куклу. В какой-то момент она забеременела ребёнком Сатериазиса.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Когда замаскированный Качес Крим успешно ранил герцога в 137 году, Микулия сбежала из особняка вместе с остальными.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 術のとけた女たちは全て　我に返り屋敷から逃げ出した Вскоре после этого, она обнаружила свою беременность и, как только ребенок родился, исчезла вместе с новорожденным. Годом позже, она оказалась в борделе в Ласаланде и стала проституткой.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Примерно в это время она встретилась с Эллукой Часовщицей, расследовавшей Дело Веномании. Всё больше жалея себя, позже Микулия сбежала из женского монастыря в Ласаланде и осела в Мериготе(Эльфегорт).Flower of the Plateau Цветок Плато Микулия преуспела в стирании своего прошлого и избегании преследования Левина; став в Меригоде известной цветочницей, она была обожаема людьми и даже заработала прозвище "Цветок Плато".The Flower of the Plateau - 「プラトーの花」と呼ばれた女がいた Примерно в 141 году в неё влюбился молодой лорд, они стали ближе. Она получала множество благословений от горожан на их отношения, и в конечном счете, лорд сделал ей предложение.The Flower of the Plateau - 若き領主が彼女を見初めたとき 誰もが喜び彼女を祝福した За день до помолвки, в Меригот прибыл её сутинер.The Flower of the Plateau - 女に寄生する 醜い下品なケダモノ 秘密を知る者 彼女の過去を知る者 Боясь, что город узнает её секрет, она убила его и закопала его останки на дне близлежащего колодца. Три года спустя, в 144 году, Микулия узнала, что в город пришел её нежеланный сын, ищущий материнской любви.The Flower of the Plateau - 三年の時がたち　少年は町に現れた 母親の愛情を求めた たとえその人が Её текущая жизнь снова оказалась в опасности, она убила мальчика и бросила его останки в тот же колодец.The Flower of the Plateau - 井戸の底 埋められた 二枚の枯葉のことなど Счастливо живя с лордом, в конечном счете, Микулия зачала с ним ребёнка и родила другое дитя.The Flower of the Plateau - 井戸の底 埋められた 二枚の枯葉のことなど Наследие Ребёнок, которого она воспитала, в конечном счете женился и продолжил дворянскую родословную. Один из её потомков, унаследовавший магию, оставшуюся в Микулии от демона Уныния, устал от ограниченного образа жизни аристократа. Позже она сбежала в обьятия воровской жизни, став причастной к Семи Смертным Грехам как Микулия.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Личность и черты характера Микулия была игр ивой и невежественной девушкой с ребяческим и энергичным отношением. Однако, её весёлое поведение прятало различные расстройства, включающие в себя отвращение к своим родителям, работе и социальному статусу, неспособная даже позволить куклу для игр, и всегда называемая родителями глупой. Она завидовала образу жизни аристократов и была неудовлетворена своим собственным воспитанием.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 2 В дополнению к этому, она часто развлекалась фантазиями побега из своей крестьянской жизни в руки доброго благородного человека, например богатого принца; из-за этих фантазий она ухватилась за возможность уйти вместе с герцогом Веноманией, поскольку он хорошо подходил на эту роль, игнорируя обстоятельства их ухаживаний.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Из-за этих ненадежностей, у неё часто были перепады настроения, быстро переходящие из счастья и увлечения в депрессию и надутость. После дела Веномании, Микулия желала избежать клейма проститутки и бывшего члена гарема Веномании, решив добиться этого любой ценой. Из-за этого она бросила ребенка герцога вскоре после его рождения и сбежала в Эльфегорт. После свадьбы с молодым лордом из Меригода, Микулия стала счастлива, говорили, что её успокаивающая улыбка была подобна ангельской. Однако, она стала параноиком, решив уничтожить все связи со своим прошлым, которые могли бы помешать её новой жизни, готовая дойти даже до убийства собственного сына, чтобы сбежать от прошлого. Because of these insecurities, she often had mood swings, quickly going from happy and excited to sulking and depressed.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 2 After the Venomania Event, Mikulia wished to avoid the stigma attached to her as both a prostitute and a former member of Venomania's harem, determined to do so at all costs.Flower of the Plateau - ―花は綺麗でなくてはならない― Due to this, she abandoned the child she had with the duke shortly after his birth and later fled to Elphegort.Flower of the Plateau - 母親の愛情を求めた たとえその人が 自分を産み捨てた 愚かな娼婦だとしても After marrying the young lord in Merigod, Mikulia became happy and was described as having a soothing smile akin to that of an angel.Flower of the Plateau - やすらぎ導く笑顔は まさに天使 However, she became paranoid, determined to eliminate any connection to her past that would spoil her new life, willing to go so far as to murder her own son to escape her past.Flower of the Plateau - 井戸の底 埋められた 二枚の枯葉のことなど 気に留めちゃいけない 気に留める必要などない Навыки и умения Показывая слабое понимание происходящих вокруг неё событий, Микулия не была очень умной и не принимала во внимание последствия своих действий. Несмотря на это, Микулия показала себя способной к ловко обходить и, при необходимости спланировать убийства двух людей и сохранить свою причастность к этому в тайне от широкой публики. В дополнение, из-за одержимости Демоном Уныния, она была неуязвима для сил других Демонов Греха и была способна понимать I.R., когда последняя говорила с ней через кошачье тело. Также, Микулия была искусна в составлении цеточных композиций, оказавшись способной даже стать известной цветочницей спустя годы из-за её умения и красоты. Demonstrating a lesser understanding of the events around her, Mikulia was not very intelligent and didn't consider the consequences of her actions. Despite this, Mikulia showed herself capable of the finesse and planning necessary to murder two people and keep her involvement hidden from the general public.Flower of the Plateau - 彼女が娼婦だったことを 知る者は僕以外にいない…… In addition, due to being possessed by the Demon of Sloth, she was immune to the powers of the other Demons of Sin and was able to understand I.R. when the latter was speaking through her cat body.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Mikulia was also skilled in making floral arrangements, able to even become a popular florist years later due to her skill and beauty.Flower of the Plateau - 「プラトーの花」と呼ばれた女がいた 可憐な花売り 皆から好かれていた Связи с другими персонажами Сатериазис Веномания: Похититель Микулии. Микулия влюбилась в Веноманиию и присоединилась к его гарему по своей воле невинно видя его как сравнение с добрым принцем, пришедшим спасти её от нелюбимых родителей. Тем не менее, после убийства герцога Качесом, она бежала вместе с остальными и позже лишь желала скрыть их отношения, боясь дискриминации, которую они могли вызвать. Sateriasis Venomania: Mikulia's abductor. Mikulia fell in love with Venomania and joined his harem of her own free will, innocently seeing him as comparative to a kind prince come to rescue her from her unloving parents. After Kachess killed the duke, however, she fled with the other members and later wished only to hide their relationship, fearing the discrimination that it would bring her. Лукана Окто: Соратница по гарему Веномании. Микулия поддерживала с ней дружбу, когда обе жили у герцога, доверяя Лукане свои разочарования по поводу её происхождения и неприязни к Гумине. Микулия уважала мнение мнения Луканы, например, прислушалась к её совету ладить со всеми в гареме. Выражая любовь к герцогу, она, кроме того, требовала точно так же любить Лукану. Lukana Octo: A fellow member of Venomania's harem. Mikulia cultivated a friendship with her while both were living with the duke, confiding in Lukana her frustrations with her background and dislike for Gumina. Mikulia respected Lukana's opinions, such as listening to her advice about trying to get along with everyone in the harem. While expressing love for the duke, she also claimed to like Lukana as well. Гумина Глассред: Соратница по гарему Веномании. Микулия завидовала её аристократическому происхождению и из-за этого не ладила с ней, когда жила с герцогом Веноманией. Gumina Glassred: A fellow member of Venomania's harem. Mikulia envied Gumina her aristocratic background and, due to this, she did not get along with her while living with Duke Venomania. Неназванный Мужчина: Прежний работадатель Микулии. Микулия питала сильную неприязнь к нему с тех дней, когда была проституткой, упоминая его как зверя по отношению к женщинам в память о том, как он забирал её деньги за работу. Увидев его в Меригоде, Микулия испугалась, что он может рассказать людям о её прошлом и, чтобы предотвратить это, убила его. Unnamed Man: Mikulia's former employer. Mikulia harbored an intense dislike for the man from her days as a prostitute, referring to him as a beast towards women in remembrance of how he took her money from the job. When seeing him in Merigod, Mikulia feared that he would tell people about her past and killed him to prevent this. Неназванный Сын: Сын Микулии. Микулия бросила мальчика после его рождения, воспринимая его лишь как другую связь с прошлым с Веноманией, которое могло бы разрушить её жизнь. Когда он пришёл в Эльфегорт ища любви, она испугалась, что его присутствие раскроет прошлое, поэтому, чтобы предотвратить это, она убила его. Unnamed Son: Mikulia's son. Mikulia gave the boy up after giving birth to him, seeing him only as another link to her past with Venomania that would ruin her life. When he came to Elphegort seeking her love, she feared that his presence would reveal said past and so she killed him to prevent this. Неназванный Лорд: Муж Микулии. Она встретила его и влюбилась после побега на Плато Меригот, их отношения были одной из её причин держать своё прошлое в секрете. Их брак был счастливым и её секрет был сохранен. Unnamed Lord: Mikulia's husband. She met and fell in love with him after fleeing to the Merigod Plateau, and their relationship was one of her motives for keeping her past a secret. Their marriage was a happy one with her secret safe. Лолан Ив: Соратница по гарему Веномании. Когда они жили у герцога, Микулия поддерживала с Лолан хорошие отношения. Lolan Eve: A fellow member of Venomania's harem. Mikulia had a good relationship with Lolan during their time living with the Duke. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Фамилия Микулии кажется каламбуром от "Зелёный Лук"("Green Onion"), символа Hatsune Miku. * *Mikulia's surname seems to be a pun to "Green Onion", Hatsune Miku's character item. *Имя Микулии частично вдохновлено именем представляющего её вокалоида Miku, деля с ним первые четыре буквы. * *Mikulia's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Miku, sharing the first four letters in its beginning. Любопытно *Жалобы Микулии на то, что у неё никогда не было куклы, ссылаются на Куклу Часовщика и связь других персонажей, изображенных Hatsune Miku, с Унынием. * *Mikulia's complaints about never owning a doll references the Clockworker's Doll and the connection other characters portrayed by Hatsune Miku have to Sloth. *В Flower of the Plateau, на цветочницу Микулию ссылаются как на "цветок", с PV песни, усиливающим этот образ флоры, что связано с грехом Похоти и его первоначальной формой, "Цветком". * *In Flower of the Plateau, Mikulia is a florist referred to as a "flower" with the song PV reinforcing this imagery of flora, connecting to the sin of Lust and it's original form, "The Flower". *PV песни также показывает образы слизней на проститутке Микулии, связывая грех Уныния и его летаргический оттенок. * *The song PV also shows imagery of slugs upon the prostitute Mikulia, connecting to the sin of Sloth and its lethargic connotation. *Сын Микулии был одним из трёх потомков Веномании, несущих вероятность развития Наследственного Синдрома Неконтролируемого Гнева, и способных передать его будущим поколениям. * *Mikulia's son was one of the three offspring of Venomania to carry the potential to develop Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and pass it onto future generations.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Gallery Concept Art= 063.jpg|Concept art of Mikulia, Lukana, Maylis and Gumina for The Lunacy of Duke Venomania A8_nY-OCMAEtBQa.jpg large.jpg|Mikulia concept art by kyata |-| Song Apparitions= MikuliaCS.jpg|Mikulia as she appears in Chrono Story Mikulia.png|Mikulia as she appears in the The Lunacy of Duke Venomania 24361655.jpg|Mikulia as she appears in Flower of the Plateau |-| Book Apparitions= Venonovel7.jpg|Mikulia in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania 602973 236671506468942 2067055345 n.jpg|Mikulia's profile in the novel |-| Manga Apparitions= Mikulia-Gumina-Lilien - Copia.jpg.jpeg|Mikulia with Gumina and Lilien in The Lunacy of Duke Venomania manga File:Mikulia_manga.jpg|Mikulia as seen in the manga GuminaMaylisLukanaMikuliaDSoE.png|Mikulia as she appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga |-| Misc= 5.jpg|Mikulia in the Evils Kingdom booklet Appearances Примечания Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Веномания Категория:Уныние